Fate: Uncontrolled
by I-Heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever
Summary: Harry was delighted to finally be able to live a normal life after he defeated Voldmort, if only he knew. While Harry is celebrating turning eighteen, Draco Malfoy is dreading it. Because once the clock strikes midnight he Summary continued inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Harry was delighted to finally be able to live a normal life after he defeated Voldmort, if only he knew. While Harry is celebrating turning eighteen, Draco Malfoy is dreading it. Because once the clock strikes midnight he is going to have to deal with a whole new terrible destiny. (HarryxDraco, BlaisexRon, LupinxSirius, possibly. SnapexLuicus. It be a Veela fic. Sort of angsty and such. Very non-epilogue. I hated it, haha. As well as bringing dead characters back to life. I left Dumbledore alone, so give me credit, yeah? Rated M for later chapters.)

Disclaimer; I do not own, will I ever own, Harry Potter or any of the characters. I love the entire series, besides a few minor things, hence why I am writing this fanfiction. This disclaimer extends to rest of the chapters I may, or may not, post for this story. I am not making a single profit from this, unless, entertainment and ego boosting is one of them. I didn't think so.

Author Note; I will try my best to update regularly but if I do not, please do not get your panties in a twist thank you. I have a life, sadly. Which includes a job, school, and friends. Reviews will motivate me, but are not necessary just nice. Even a this is great, please update, etc is nice once and a while. On with the show you say, fine.

Currently listening to;

My sadness playlist. Want the song list, just ask. (:

Currently reading; Lolita.

Mood; Creative, inspired.

Word Count; 2146

First Chapter; Lovely Inheritance.

The fire started in the boy's stomach before it seemed to engulf his body. He felt the hot tears at the corners of his eyes, trying to escape, but he would not let them. He would not, could not, cry. His father would not approve. He would say he was acting like a muggle or one of those dreadful mudbloods. A disgrace in his eyes, he would say. When was Draco not a disgrace in his eyes? Every time he turned around there was something he was not doing right. Right now if he could see Draco he would probably tell him it was fine; he went through it. Just a little pain, Draco should be doing something instead of lying about in bed. Those would be the things he would say, if he had been here, but he was not. He was off frolicking with Uncle Severus. Instead of trying to help his son through the difficult time of coming into his inheritance, but of course his father did not care. Luckily his mother still found the need to baby him, and tried her best to soothe his aching. She would wipe his brow with a wet rag, because there was nothing magical she could do. His back arched in pain as the tears finally fell from his eyes, falling down his cheeks. The fire in his body became hotter, and hurt to the point of no return. His long elegant fingers twisted into the bed sheet, as he begged for the pain to go away. He barely heard his mother's words of it would soon be over, but he knew it would not. Every night he would go through this unbearable pain until he found his mate. Sadly his mate could be just about anyone. Muggle or otherwise who was turning eighteen within a four month time block of his birthday. So it could be someone who turned eighteen from April 5th to August 5th.

He tried his best to turn his mind to other things, but it was no use. His vision was blurred from the tears so he could not see the time, but he was hoping it was only a few more moments until midnight. He just had to wait until midnight midnight would end the pain. Well until the next night. He had to find his mate before the next night; he did not think he could take this any longer. Another burst of pain caused him to arch his back in pain once more, the tears coming faster then ever before. He tried to take comfort in knowing his mate would be strong. His father told him that the more pain he went through the stronger his mate, if he was to be bonded to someone weak he would not of even felt the fire burning in his insides. His mind did not dwell on this long as he heard their grandfather clock ringing out midnight. He sighed in relief and was ready for the bliss of sleep. The fire that he was sure had burnt his intestines was slowly fading. Right before he passed out though he caught a glimpse of his lovely mate. Because even though he could not tell who it was he knew they were lovely. He marveled at the beautiful creature, with striking emerald eyes that seemed all too familiar.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

The nights went like the first with Draco withering in pain in his four-poster bed. Every day he searched trying to find the person he saw every night before he passed out. Those eyes haunted him, and he could not help but feel like he knew the person. Well, he knew he knew the person, but he felt like he had actually spoken to the person. Touched them. Who could it be? Every day he went through Diagon Alley. Every day he went to every magical place he could think of, and a few Muggle spots. He was praying the person wasn't from Durmstrung (AN; Not sure if that's spelled right), or somewhere else foreign. He did not think he could handle parading around different countries trying to find this person. He did not think he could find them in time either. That thought often made him pick up his pace, and search harder and longer than before.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Since the defeat of Voldmort Harry had taken to staying with either the Weasley's or with Sirius. He no longer worried about being slain in his sleep, well he did, but wards powerful enough to keep anyone but Voldmort himself out were in place to stop that. He was able to pursue becoming an auror further and concentrate on his studies for his final year at Hogwarts, which was coming up fast. His birthday only an hour away midnight fast approaching. He counted down the minutes not believing he was going to be eighteen in a matter of an hour. He didn't realize how much of his life was going to change once more. Although none of that mattered at the moment he was to excited for it to happen. He was currently pacing his room at Sirius's, waiting. The clock chimed eleven, and that was when Harry felt it. A small pain in his stomach; almost like heart burn that spread. It caused him to double over in pain and he clutched at the hardwood floor for something to hold onto so he would not scream in agony. He found no such luck and soon Sirius was busting into the room wand raised. All he found was Harry writhing on the floor in pain sweat dripping from his face already. Sirius quickly went to Harry's side praying that what he thought was going on, was not. He pushed the hair from Harry's forehead, and promised he would return.

Sirius took the stairs two at the time, calling for Remus the whole time, but Remus was already on the staircase to figure what was wrong with Harry. Sirius did not know what to do. If what he was thinking was true then they had some problems on their hands. He took Remus by the hand and led him slowly up the stairs, so he would not rush up there before he had time to voice his thoughts.

"I think Harry's someone's mate." Sirius put simply, there was no point in sugarcoating it for Remus. Remus's face contorted into something that was a mixture of relief and anger. If that were all it was then he would be fine, but then once again his life would be controlled not by him, but by some invisible hand that found it funny to mess with his life. Remus was thinking, but was quickly brought out of his thoughts by another screech from his godson. He practically flew up the stairs, taking no time in going to Harry's side.

He looked around for a clock and realized he did not have one, he simply listened for the grandfather clock they had. He looked at Sirius and quickly asked, "What time is it?" It looked as if he was going to question him, but the look Remus gave him quickly made him swallow any protests.

Sirius didn't waste time in finding out, quickly telling Remus, "11:04." His face betrayed everything he was feeling. It was clear Harry was someone's mate, and they had, or were soon to be in their inheritance. He was experiencing what every mate experienced an hour before midnight. The same thing the Veela had to experience every day until they found their mate, or died. It seemed his mate was someone strong, which was good. Harry did not need to be bond to someone weak. He did not need to be bond to anyone at all, but if he had to it was good it was someone who would not hold him back. Remus silently wondered to himself who it was, before another howl from Harry turned his attentions back to what was important. He knew that there was no way to ease his pain, but they could comfort them to their best abilities.

Remus stood up and motioned for Sirius to follow him. He looked at Harry and then back but Remus just simply motioned for him to follow not uttering a word. Once he had the door shut he told Sirius what he thought. It did not take long for the man to become enraged at the poor treatment fate was playing on Harry. It was unfair, yes, but it was how things happened. The only thing Remus took joy and hope from was that whoever this person was being man or woman was specifically made and meant for Harry. Or Harry was made specifically for this person; the point was that they were perfect for each. No matter who they were or what they have done Harry would have to look past that. Or else the poor young man or woman would die.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco could not take it much longer; the pain was getting the point where he just wanted to end it all. How could he continue like this, much less through school? The pain started around eight. He could usually stand it through nine, but by then he was confined to his bed. He had perfect duties, and homework, and other things that needed attending to that did not evolve trying not to cry out in pain. Spells could only do so much when it came to silence. It felt ever so unfair. His family boasted about their pureblood status when in reality they were not as pure as they put on. Somewhere down the line a Malfoy, because yes it was his father's side that brought the impurity, had fucked a female Veela, causing a new line of lovely Malfoy's. That was why the pale skin, striking features, and blonde hair were so common in their family. Not because they were so pure, but because of the Veela blood. He hated his father more for this, than ever. His father tried to say that it would be the most amazing thing he ever experienced, once he found his mate. That there was no one better suited for him than his mate. Draco had simply scoffed and said otherwise.

That was when his mother put her two cents in. She told him that his father spoke the truth. She saw how Lucius looked at Severus, with complete and utter love. This shocked, and slightly appalled him, that his godfather was his father's mate, and not his mother. Although it made slight sense, when he paid closer attention he could see adoration that shined his father's eyes when he looked at his godfather. Draco wondered when, or if, he found his mate would he have to hide him. Yes, Draco had figured out that the eyes did in fact belong to some enchanting male. It made him slightly relieved to know that he would not be with a woman. He shivered in disgust at the idea. It also helped to eliminate quite a few people. He just needed to find those beautiful green eyes.

Author's Note; Hoped you liked. Reviews would be nice, but not needed. Although if you see any mistakes please point them out to me, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note; Wow. That's all I can say. I checked my email two days later and I had like 20 people added my story to alert list. Two days! I am shocked and I feel so motivated. Seriously. Even if you don't review, although I would love if you did, the fact that so many people want to be alerted when I update is just wow. I love you guys. Two chapters down. 3

Some little story sidenotes real quick:

1. Harry is not going to realize Draco is his mate right off the back. He feels a pull to him but he doesn't realize that it is his body trying to become one with Draco.

2. Apparently male Veela's are rare, or nonexistent. The articles I was reading were not clear on that, but I mean the Malfoy's freaking embody what a Veela looks like. So whatever.

3. I made myself write the last 600 words before I could go pee. :D Motivation is the key.

Currently Listening To; Ima Robot.

Inspiration Brought to me by: Ima Robot's video for Lovers in Captivity.

Reading; Tale of the Body Thief by Anne Rice.

Mood; Cold.

Chapter Two; First Day of Hell

Harry blinked against the sun that was invading his room; he just wanted to sleep a little longer. A little longer. Why was the sun just being so mean to him? He groaned, and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his eyes as he did. He sighed, slowly dripping back off to sleep before someone barged into his room. His forehead crinkled as he wished the person away, but it was no such luck. Sirius simply yanked at the blanket until he succeeded in puling it from Harry. His godfather raised it in the air like a trophy he'd just won. Harry simply rolled over, curling into a ball, trying his best to fall back asleep.

Sirius laughed, and said, "No, no, no sleepy head, time to get up. Off to Hogwarts we go. Off to Hogwarts we go. What will happen no ones know." His singsong voice invaded Harry's mind, and he knew he would no longer be able to sleep. He groaned, rolled over, and swung at Sirius who easily pranced around it, chuckling to himself. He pulled the pillow out from under himself, and clutched it to his head. He did not want to go to Hogwarts for once. Going there meant he would have to deal with his friends who were more than just a little angry with him. Since Harry had found out he was to be someone's mate, at this point he shuddered at the thought, he had been ignoring Hermione, Ron, well everyone. He did not want to have to tell them, because then they would begin to comfort them and research. He did not want that. He just wanted to wish it all away and wallow in his own discomfort, and distress. Besides he was perfectly capable to research it himself, which he had.

Although instead of doing just that Harry had spent the summer wallowing in his own depression, but he figured Hermione would do it for him anyway. He groaned into the pillow and knew that he was wrong for already refusing to be the Veela. Then his selfish side kicked in and became irate with him before even considering giving up the rest of his life for someone else. And that was when his logic side decided to pipe in that this Veela was meant for him in everyway possible. They were like corresponding puzzle pieces; they would fit perfectly together. This Veela would offer him the challenge he wanted, the love he needed, and the family he craved for. Would match him toe to toe in magical abilities, and show him what he had been missing in life. This all came back to Harry at this moment, and he groaned into the pillow. 'Stupid logical side,' He thought immaturely to himself. It was always getting in the way of things.

Through all of his thoughts, Sirius had sat down, and was rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. It did not help, because soon tears were running down Harry's face. It was completely unfair. He wanted to choose the person he would spend the rest of his life with not some unnamed fate. Why were these stupid fates always getting in the way?

---

Harry had packed everything slowly, his shoes felt like they had lead in them. He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. 'Wow I never thought I would ever say that,' Harry thought to himself with a bitter tone. Hogwarts had always been the only place he considered home, but now it was the place where one of his last freedoms would be taken away. He just wanted to crawl under his blankets and sleep for a couple of years. Or at least until the whole Veela thing had blown over. Harry only knew that this Veela was supposedly his 'soul mate' but Harry knew the truth and that was that the Veela could not be better than someone Harry himself could find. So all he had to do was ignore this Veela's advances and he or she would eventually give up and leave him be. Then they both could find someone they actually loved.

He was picking Hedwig's cage up when he heard the tentative knock on his door. Harry sighed and just ignored the knock knowing full and well that if it was Sirius he would come in anyway. Now if it was Remus he would just go away respecting Harry's wish to be alone. Harry set Hedwig's cage onto his trunks as Sirius and Remus walked. They seemed to be having a silent argument with each other before they both turned their gaze onto Harry. He tried to simply ignore them but it was hard when they both were just staring at him, burning holes into the back of his head.

"What do you want," Harry finally yelled in frustration at the pair. Harry just wanted to be left alone and not to be pestered by his Godparents. Harry noticed that, at least, Remus had the decency to look embarrassed at intruding on his godson. Sirius on the other hand just walked right up to him and placed a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tried his best not to shove his hand off of him and just accept is Godfather for who he was.

"Harry I know you don't like this, neither does Lupin and I, but you do not, let me repeat, do not need to reject this Veela's advances do you hear me? You may make it difficult for the young man or woman but you cannot reject them in anyway. Do you hear me," Sirius's voice, for once, was serious. He held Harry's gaze until, Harry feeling uncomfortable, dropped the eye contact and simply nodded. He didn't understand what the big deal was if he told the Veela to sod off, but he would try his best to do as Sirius asked.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco sighed as he pulled at the bottom of the emerald-colored turtleneck his anxious mood was obvious to everyone gathered in front of the fireplace. They glanced among themselves nervously, they being his godfather, mother and father, before Severus said quietly, "Well we had better be off Draco so that we can speak with McGonagall about your situation."

The young man simply nodded, tossing the floo into the fire and said, "Hogwarts castle, Headmistress's office." He stepped into the fire as it burned green before once more burning down and returning to its' normal color.

Snape turned to the pair of worried parents and said, "I will try my best to protect and help him, as if he were my own. I will return in a few days. I love you both." He embraced Lucius for a moment before kissing him quickly on the temple. Severus knew better than to linger to long or he wouldn't leave at all. He copied Draco's actions and walked into the flame. There was no much to do before the school year began.

--

Draco and Snape were seated comfortably in front of the Headmistress as she looked over a small piece of parchment. Draco continued to fiddle with his turtleneck, his anxiety getting the best of him as they sat in silence. Snape sat perfectly still, his back straight, hand folded in his lap, his face holding no emotion, but Draco knew the true. Ever sense he had found out about his father and his godfather he could tell it hurt his godfather immensely to leave Lucius at the mansion. Draco had seen them exchange words and embraces when one of them was to leave and Draco was blown over by the love between the two. He simply hoped that what he saw between the two he would have with his mate. It was at this point in his thoughts that he had stopped fiddling with his turtleneck and sat still. But it was also at this point McGonagall cleared her throat to speak. Draco snapped out of the ponderings of the two mates he knew so well, and looked up at his Headmistress.

"Draco I understand over the summer you came into your Veela heritage, is this correct," She paused to allow him to say something but he simply nodded, and so she continued, "and so until you find out who your mate it is you will be needing special boarding," She asked and once more he simply nodded, his head bent watching his pale fingers fiddle with the hem of the sweater.

McGonagall nodded her head slowly before turning toward Snape and saying, "We will stay with you Severus and if you must you can inform the Slytherins but I advise you not to." Severus blinked for a moment in shock before giving her a quick nod of his head.

He rose quickly from the chair and said in his typical monotone voice, "I will do as I see fit but Draco and I will take our leave now, so that he may unpack his things." At hearing his name Draco's head snapped to look at his godfather before he rose out of his seat trying to figure out what he had missed. Draco of late had been extremely inattentive, and seemed quite obvious at that current moment. Snape simply ignored the face and turned to leave, Draco not to far behind him. It seemed they were leaving and Draco had no idea where he was even staying but decided that he would ask once they were out of hearing distance from the headmistress.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry had long since said goodbye to his godparents and was sulking alone in one of the many compartments, slightly hoping to avoid Ron and Hermione for as long as possible. Harry was an open book when it came to his feelings, and his friends, Hermione especially, would pry until he broke. Harry shuddered at the thought and pulled his collar higher up to try and conceal himself from prying eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was to try and explain to his best friends that he was to be the mate of someone. Hermione would insist on researching it and informing him of everything about the damn Veela history; and Ron, well, Ron would just make jokes. Harry laughed silently to himself as he imagined Ron's face when he would find out Harry could be with a Veela. He would probably bring up Fleur who had been married to Ron's brother for a year. Talking about how gorgeous she would, because Ron would not begin to think that the Veela could be male.

'God I hope the Veela is male. I don't think I could handle a boy running after me much less some girl,' Harry thought this to himself his face twisting slightly at the thought. He simply shook the thought from his mind and turned his gaze to the scene running past his eyes. The sun was just starting to set and that meant that they would soon be reaching Hogwarts. He felt lost on what to do. Sirius had been serious for once, no pun intended, and had insisted that Harry at least attempt to be courteous to the Veela. He even went as far as to ask him to even date the Veela. To allow the courtship. Harry had rather battle a dragon again then have to deal with the whole Veela business.

Through all of his thoughts he failed to notice his friends standing angrily outside of the glass compartment door. It was not until Hermione yanked it open that Harry snapped out of his thoughts but wishing he could just disappear when he saw her face. Harry had not seen Hermione look that mad in quite a while and it frightened him. He tried to give her a smile but he failed.

Hermione had her wand pointed at him when she said, "Harry James Potter I should hex you right this moment for worrying Ron and I!" Her voice was high-pitched and hurt Harry's ears. Harry cringed but said nothing and just waited for Hermione's anger to simmer down so that he could tell her exactly why he had been avoiding them.

---

Harry had been right when guessing how his friends would react. Hermione had first started fussing over him before saying that she would begin researching the very next day. While Ron had simply started in on how gorgeous the girl must be, which earned him a smack from Hermione. Harry just tried his best to be patience as Hermione asked him questions, chastised him for not researching this himself, and just overall being like a mother to him.

It didn't seem, to Harry at least, that Hermione would ever finish but soon she grew quiet and simply watched Harry for a reaction. He did not know what to say to her as he pondered her words, when he began to feel the strangest thing in the pit of his stomach. It was as if someone had tied a rope around his stomach and was pulling him. His eyebrows knitted together as the odd sensation seemed to become worse. It was as if someone was now giving it quick yanks. Harry rubbed his stomach and barely heard Hermione's concerned words, when the feeling suddenly went away. He shook his head and said quietly, "Oh it's nothing 'Mione, just a small stomach ache is all." Her mouth seemed to disappear into one disapproving line but she kept her thoughts to herself.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

It was not long before the train came to a creaky, screeching stop. The trio had long before changed into their robes and were stumbling, and walking along with all the other students. It was then that Harry felt that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Am I going crazy,' he thought to himself. It worried him only slightly because soon the feeling was gone again.

Harry rubbed his stomach for a moment before he imagined the silliest thing; Malfoy was calling him Harry and telling him to stop. Harry was going crazy and he didn't know what to do. But it turned into a twisted reality when Hermione was soon asking him why Malfoy was telling Harry to stop and trying to weave his way through the crowds. This could not be. Malfoy would never, ever, not even to win a bet, talk to him. He closed his eyes and opened them again, but Malfoy was still pushing people to the side to reach him.

It was then that Harry felt the pulling in his stomach, and as Malfoy got closer the feeling became worse. He was not sure what Malfoy had done to him, or when, but it seemed he had poisoned poor Harry.

His face became twisted in a grimace when he felt a hand grip his left upper arm. Harry had to stop himself from hexing the blonde. There was way this was the real Malfoy. The real Malfoy would never touch Harry even with a ten-foot pole, unless it had a sharp end or a knife to stab him with.

"Harry I need to speak with you. It's about who your mate is."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm really trying to update often. Sorry for the delay but my mother has been in and out of the hospital and it has just been very hectic in my life. It is finally Summer so I will have more time to update. I am so terribly sorry, but here is the next chapter. Thank you for being patient with me. Also, if anyone would like to beta my story for me I would be very thankful. Or if you know of anyone who would be willing.

Currently Listening to: Silence.

Inspiration Brought to You By: Books to pass the time.

Reading: Glass Castle, and Everything is Illuminated

Mood: Very tired.

Chapter Three: Oh, Jesus, You Have Got to be Kidding Me.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? I don't have a mate." Harry was trying his best to keep his voice low but it was hard with the mass of students surrounding them. Draco said nothing but tried to pull Harry away from everyone. The young brunette tried with all he had to pull away from the blonde but to know avail. It was at this point that Harry began to become frightened, trying to pull his wand out of his robe's pocket. Unfortunately, that was when Hermione and Ron tried to pull Harry out of Draco's grasp, causing Harry to be unable to retrieve his wand. The pair had only been pulling on Harry for a few moments when Draco turned around lips curled back in a snarl, and nostrils flaring. Harry's friends instantly let go of him not sure as to what was happening. It was at this moment that if Harry had researched Veelas over summer, like he should of, he would of realized Draco was his mate but instead he was frightened beyond belief and decided that attacking a snarling Malfoy was probably not for the best. Draco took the momentarily stunned Harry and dragged him to the back of the pack of students. Who were staring and bumping into each other trying to figure what was going on between the two rivals and if a fight was going to happen. When neither began flinging hexes or punching each other they lost interest and continued their walk to the boats.

Harry quickly twisted his arm out of Malfoy's grip, raising his wand in the process, and angrily said, "Malfoy tell me this instant why you have dragged me over here before I hex you." He tried his best to remain calm and ignore the pulling in his stomach as Malfoy sighed. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. The silence grew between the two. Harry was soon extremely uncomfortable, fidgeting. Malfoy was just pacing back and forth. At one point he turned to Harry but changed his mind and began pacing once more.

It seemed like hours had passed before Draco finally asked, "Does your stomach hurt?" He stared at Harry with such intensity that Harry had to look away. Harry wondered why he would ask him such a strange thing, as he stared down at his trainers. Malfoy repeated the question and Harry shrugged, unable to form words or even speak.

After a few moments Draco asked him an even odder question, "Does it feel as if someone is pulling you by your gut?" Harry lifted his gaze from the ground in shock and nodded. How did Malfoy know this? He hadn't even told Hermione of the problem. The blonde quickly closed the space between him and Harry. He gripped the brunette's wrist and would not allow him to look away. It took Harry a minute or two to realize that the pulling subsided and was no longer bothering him. Harry tried to pull his wrist out of Malfoy's strong grip, but could not. It seemed like years had passed before he released him and walked off. There was a burning blaze that seemed to surround him as he walked toward the few slow students that were left and the sunset.

He blinked a few times, dots flashing in his vision from staring at the sunset, before running after the blond, grabbing him by the shoulder, and turning him around. Harry searched Draco's face for any sign that he knew what was wrong with him. However, all Harry saw was the infamous Malfoy mask. Draco met Harry's gaze evenly and said quietly, "I think I'm your mate." The blonde didn't drop his eyes but seemed to suddenly become more anxious.

Harry's grip loosened slightly and he tried his best to process the information, but found that he couldn't. Malfoy couldn't be his mate. Out of all the people in the entire world it had to be this blonde git. The boy-who-lived tried to figure out if he was lying, playing some cruel practical joke, or was genuinely serious.

Before Harry could though Draco's face began to contort and twist in agony. The blonde's pale eyebrows knitted together and his forehead crinkled together unlike its usual smoothness. Harry didn't know what was happening but for some odd reason he was worried. He reached out to Malfoy but snatched his tan hand back when the blonde fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Harry had no idea what to do and could only fidget and look around in worry.

'What am I supposed to do,' Harry thought to himself, 'Where is that greasy snake Snape when I need him?' The thought had no sooner left Harry's mind that the billowing robes of said greasy snake had appeared. His dark brows were knitted together in what seemed like worry, but Harry quickly dashed the thought away. The only feelings that Snape felt were anger, and hatred.

Harry was shoved aside as Snape knelt to examine the blonde. His dark eyebrows were knitted together in worry and he seemed to be mumbling things under his breath. Harry could have sworn he heard Snape mumbling something about 'idiotic Veela heritage,' but Harry just thought it had been his imagination. After a few moments Snape helped Draco to his feet and whispered in his ear. The blonde simply nodded his head and in a matter of seconds they had disappeared in front of his eyes. Harry's worry quickly turned into anger as he was left with more questions than answers as he began his walk to the boats. He was probably being missed at this point.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco felt like his body had been lit on fire when he had grabbed Potter. It was like everything had come into place. Harry Potter was his mate. There was no mistake about it. Those beautiful emerald eyes were the ones he was constantly seeing in his dreams. Draco knew he should have been angry or disappointed, but he wasn't. The brunette was everything he would want in a mate; Strong, loyal, confident, gorgeous, and kind. It may have seemed to everyone that Draco hated the famous Harry Potter but on the contrary he simply wanted to be his friend. Draco's pride had been hurt when his friendship had been so rudely shoved away. He would admit in his mind that the way he went about offering his friendship was the wrong way, but still. He only disliked the boy after he seemed to make it his goal to pick on him, but that was the past. He would not let schoolboy antics get in the way of him having his mate and living.

So, Draco assumed that Potter knew about being a mate and what it brought and what sings to look for. It didn't occur to Draco that Harry might not know anything about the Veela history. He assumed that he would of done his research when he was informed that he was to be someone's mate. Then again Draco didn't know Harry Potter as well as he thought. So when the boy threatened to hex Draco he was confused. This was his mate why was he threatening him? Had he done something to anger to the brunette? There was no way he had, right? Draco was completely confused when it hit him that Harry might not have done as he was supposed to.

Draco immediately began asking him the questions he needed to know for sure. After all had been Draco knew for sure there was no mistaking, Harry Potter was indeed his mate. Now to tell the oblivious boy-who-lived. Draco took a deep breath and told him, "I think I'm your mate." Draco was prepared to start defending himself against the spells and fists he knew where soon going to be coming his way, but seems his heritage had a different idea. The blonde had learned to ignore the fire in his belly when it started to slowly catch fire to his other organs it seemed. Although at the moment it seemed to spread everywhere at once and intensify to such a degree that he could no longer stand. It felt like someone had made him swallow a fireball. He could barely breathe and yet his mate was so close. 'Am I dying,' Draco thought to himself. It didn't make since. He had found his mate. Why was this happening? Had Potter rejected him without Draco even realizing? Soon all thoughts of dying disappeared when he felt the cooling presence of his godfather and his father's mate, Severus. He would fix whatever ailed Draco even if it was a mate who wouldn't corporate. A brief thought of humor flashed through his mind at what Potter must be thinking before it was wiped clean by another shot of pain coursing through his body.

DHDHDHDHDHD

Harry grumbled at himself as he walked to the boats. He hated having jokes played on him, especially cruel ones. Malfoy had really seemed genuine when he had said he was Harry's mate, but Harry knew the truth. It was all a cruel and unusual joke at his expense. He just did not understand the punch line. What was so funny about trying to convince him that Draco was to be his mate? Harry had no idea and soon continued his mumbling about vain purebloods and their dumb jokes. The brunette had continued insulting the Malfoy name until he finally reached the boats to find that they were all gone. 'Of course,' Harry thought bitterly to himself, 'they are all gone. Just my luck. Maybe this was supposed to be the joke.' Harry shook the thought away and tried to think of a way across, but thought of none. He had no clue as to what he was to do. It was this point that he had sat down on a boulder and regretted coming to Hogwarts that year.

Harry was distracted from his gloomy thoughts when Snape appeared once more with a loud 'crack.' It took all of Harry's will power to stop him self from strangling the greasy git for just abandoning him there. The dark-haired man brushed his robes off and asked with his ever-annoying sneer, "Potter what are you doing here still?"

It took all the brunette had not to tackle the potions professor. He took a deep breathe and said calmly, "Well, I didn't have many options since Malfoy drug we away from the boats and then you just disappeared without even a warning or helping hand, " As a after thought he added, " And I wasn't about to swim across the lake to get to Hogwarts." Harry tried to give Snape the same sneer but failed with it looking for like he had just swallowed a slimy slug. The man coughed to cover his laugh but Harry knew he was mocking him silently his mind. 'Stupid greasy git,' Harry thought to himself with slight satisfaction.

The man just wrinkled his nose at Harry as if the boy smelled at said calmly, "Look Potter I don't know if you have come to this conclusion yet, but Draco is your mate. He is the Veela you are to be bonded to, and you will bond with him. For if you don't I will personally rip out your heart, " He paused to let his words sink in before he asked, "Do you understand?"

It did not take Harry long to before he said firmly, "I will not now, will I ever, be with Draco Malfoy, " He paused before he added mocking Snape, "Do you understand?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco Malfoy's hands instantly went to his chest. The pain there was nothing compared to the fire engulfing his body. It felt as if his heart was literally breaking into two. The pain was unbearable and soon he was letting out a howl of pain. He was soon being fussed over by the nurse. He didn't understand where why the pain had suddenly started. All he kept thinking was that it just felt like his heart was breaking, but he knew that couldn't be happening. If only he knew the truth.

A/N: Once again thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. You don't understand how much it means to me when someone reviews, even if it is to tell me that I have mistakes. I want to better myself as a writer. :3 I do hope you understand why this chapter was so late in being made and posted. I really did try I just never had time. Like I said though now it is Summer I will have more time to post.

Also, don't worry this is supposed to be happy ending with some angst and humor in the middle. Please review. Please?


End file.
